


Uncomfortable

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could move his arm and wrap them completely around Kon’s back…but then he’d have to let go of his grip on Kon’s shirt. And his fingers feel stiff and hard, incapable of any movement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [the pose in this ask](http://notesfromdarkdestiel.tumblr.com/post/19127931810)

It’s extreme uncomfortable, even with the pillow supporting his back. His lower back muscles are screaming in agony, even as his arms begin to cramp up from around the elbow area. He  _could_  move his arm and wrap them completely around Kon’s back…but then he’d have to let go of his grip on Kon’s shirt. And his fingers feel stiff and hard, incapable of any movement.  
  


Kon has his mouth pressed over the bandage taped right below his shoulder. The first two buttons of his button down shirt had been forced open before Kon had nosed his way to his collar bone. After settling down, he had closed his eyes and simply rested against the blood stained bandage. Every soft exhale from his nostrils brushes against his skin. He tries to match it, keeping count the whole time.  
  


Kon’s fingers dig into his shoulder, the arm around Tim’s back adding to his discomfort. The second hand has rucked his shirt up his stomach, revealing more scars. His every exhale and inhale brings his stomach in contact with Kon’s warm skin. Creates a mix between hot skin and cool air that makes him worry slightly about catching a cold.  
  


But the faint trembling going through Kon’s large frame has pushed every worry to the side. The only thing he is focused on is comforting Kon. To remind him that the assassination attempt had failed and the man had only managed to get one cut on him before being captured.  
  


However, Kon doesn’t see that. All he see’s is how close he had come to losing Tim. That’s all he can feel and it has rattled him to his core. He shows it with the tightness of his fingers, the deep furrowing of his brow, the tension in his shoulders, the tightly drawn eyebrows, the painful downturn in his lips…  
  


It makes Tim want to cry, seeing Kon so scared and worried for him.  
  


So he remains quiet, lying on their bed painfully half propped up against a pillow that has seen better days. And presses a kiss to the side of Kon’s head, telling himself that the pain he’s experiencing isn’t even half of the pain Kon is going through. 


End file.
